Double Edge
by FreedomIsPirateKey
Summary: The Haruno Clan. A mysterous ancient clan known to have a double edge but only to have it sealed. Now, our very own Sakura has her Seal unleashed, which follows to Destruction and Chaos. Justwho are these people? And why are they after Sakura?


_**HOLD THE TOMATOES AND FRUIT OR WHAT EVER YOU HAVE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SHOOT OK. Im muy muy muy sorry I haven't updated STREAMLINE. I lost my book and exams with those evil, midgettey (no offence to midgets) teachers of mine.**_

_**Anyway**_

'_Moo' – Thinking_

'**Moo' – Inner Sakura**

'Moo' – Talking

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A normal day for training. That was all it was supposed to be.

Instead I'm stuck in hospital with my mom and team mates breathing down my neck.

I guess your wondering how this happened. Well, it all started like this…..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking towards the training field, having a normal conversation with my Inner

'**I tell you something feels off today'**

'_You sure that's just not you?'_

'**Nah, I'm sure. Besides don't you find it weird that mom said control all of a sudden when we left? Hmmmm ever think of that?'**

'_Riiiiiiiight. Ok. Fine I believe you but… *sigh* just go in your box'_

'**Fine but remember I can pop out of no where at anytime, like….a….NINJA!?'**

'_Huh?'_

At that moment Sakura was torn out of her thoughts when a kunai flashed by her head. She looked at its thrower- who turned out to be Sasuke- and glared. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!' she screamed. 'Hn' was his only reply.

'Anyway, I'll continue on what I was saying. Today we are going to have a sparring match. Me against Naruto, and Sasuke against Sakura.' Kakashi lectured.

'Aww I wanted to be with Sakura-chan.' Naruto Silently cried, 'Teme if you hurt one hair on Sakura's head consider yourself dead.'

'Yeah what ever dobe,'

_**Time Skip **_

Sakura and Sasuke got into a battle stance. Then suddenly Sasuke disappeared. Sakura tried to listen for a lead for where Sasuke was hiding. Luckily she found one with a snap of a twig.

Sakura caught Sasuke's leg just as it was about to hit her in her side. But she didn't see the punch that was headed straight for her stomach.

'You've improved, but it's not good enough' Sasuke taunted.

'Now Sasuke just who are you talking to?' a voice inquired from behind Sasuke. With widened eyes he thought '_When did she?'_

He took a step back, and stepped right into Sakura's trap. Kunais from all sides where headed straight for him. But thanks to his speed he dodged all.

While he was dodging Sakura took this time to concentrate chakra into her feet. As soon as he stopped, she ran with Kunai knifes inbetween her fingers.

As Sasuke was dodging he activated his Sharingan, taking the battle seriously. He looked to see Sakura running at high speeds towards him and took out his own kunai to defend himself.

Now Sasuke and Sakura were against each other with the ninja weapons grinding them selves together. They pushed apart and skidded on the ground.

Then all hell broke loose. Sakura had immediately dropped the kunai and clutched her head for dear life. Sasuke noticed that Sakura's eyes had widened and her face had taken a pained expression.

'_Inner what's going on why does my head hurt so much?'_

'**No. No. It can't be. The Seal. The Seal can't brake now. Sakura get ready.'**

And with that Sakura screamed out in pain. Kakashi and Naruto stopped their match and quickly ran towards Sasuke and Sakura. 'Sasuke what did you DO?!' Naruto screamed.

'Nothing!'

Then an entity far stronger and malicious seemed to form around the training grounds. Sakura was now hunched over but still standing. Her face blank. Then everyone's face palled when they say a grey hand reach out of Sakura's back. Soon after the rest of the body followed. Out, infront of a seemingly unconscious Sakura was a doppel ganger of the container.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Haruno Compound around a koi pond, there stood the elders of the Haruno Clan. 'And so it has begun. The Chase' the wiser of the elders said looking into the pond. 'Alert the Hokage, tell her an Inner seal has been set free,'

Back on the battle field, the male member of tem seven watched with horror as the second Sakura stretched.

'**It feels nice to be out again lets see if I still have my power left,'** she said as she pointed her hand towards the tree. Then after making a one-handed unfamiliar sign the gravity around the tree seemed to rise and eventually crushed the tree.

'**Yup I still got the power,' **she said dancing a little **'Now to get my body to hospital to get that seal fixed. Now boys please don't stay there and gawk like a bunch of moomoos help me get my body to hospital.'** and

The boys stood there for a second then responded with a nod while walking over to Sakura.

Now you know the story. That was how I woke up in hospital. Surprisingly Inner went back into my head and stayed there. Now she's muttering things like being to weak and wanting to go to sleep.

Anyway, right now all I know is, is that I'm going to be in some deep shit with my elders.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**CLIFFY!**_

_**Whooo!, well hi. Ummm, I am very, very sorry about streamline my book disappeared so It will take a little longer. HOLD THE TOMATOES OK. Thank you. I am writing the new chapter now, so I will publish it either later today or tomorrow. Ok.....thank you.**_

_**Anyway tell me what you think of my first fight scene. Anyway suggestions for anything is allowed to PLZ PLZ tell me **_

_**Arigatou,**_

_**~Nao-chan~**_


End file.
